A Sunbro in Remnent
by MR. Doctor Professor Bobby Joe
Summary: After Linking the First Flame, Solaire is transported to Remnant to aid in its fight against the creatures of Grimm. this fanfic chronicles the adventures and possible humours high jinks and shenanigans that follow. please Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy it. if you hate it, don't review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold= Authors Notes**

 _"_ _thinking/telepathy"_

"talking"

"YELLING!"

 **I own nothing! And remember, ALL of me Fanfics take place in the same universe. How? Liberal abuse of the Timey-Whimey Ball and Lovecraftian Magic! *ahem* Onto the Story!**

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Gwyn, Lord of Cinder was dead, and Solair and the Chosen Undead stood before a small pit of glowing embers with a sword in it, the remains of the First Flame, an aspect of the Flame Imperishable. Not that they knew that part of history.

"Ar't thou ready to lead humankind through the next Age of Fire?" Asked Solair.

"Yea. I am ready. Are thou? Thee knows what thee shalt have to do."

Solair nodded, and walked up to the pit, and grasped the sword, igniting the fire, and engulfing himself in flames. He turned to look at the Chosen Undead, and said "it was a great pleasure participating in Jolly Co-operation with thee!" The Chosen Undead sent him the 'Praise the Sun'* gesture, and walked out of the Kilen of the First Flame, to lead Humankind. Solair turned back to the inferno and said "my quest is over. I have found my very own Sun! No, I am the Sun!" There was a searing pain, but only for a moment. Then he became the planets Sun. Most would have mearly burned, but Solair's devotion to the Sun made him become the Sun that his world orbited. Billions of years later, it died, and Solair got his old human Undead body back. When he opened his eyes, Solair was surprised to find himself in some sort of… area that existed outside of the mortal realms. Looking forward, he beheld a figure from which shone a great light, too bright to make out anymore then an outline.

"What manner of being ar't thou?" Asked Solair.

"I am Eru Ilúvatar." Replied the being.

Solair quickly bowed, before straightening and asked "the legends are true then? The great land of Middle Earth exists?"

Eru Ilúvatar was not surprised that Solair knew of Arda and Middle Earth, time and space could be... unpredictable.(Blame Nyarlathotep!) He responded "Yes."

"Why hath thee brought me here? Am I not dead?"

"Thee ar't dead, however, I have seen thy actions, and offer thee a chance to give protection to those that lack the power to protect themselves. In another time and place, the forces of darkness assault a world of survivors, a world named Remnant. If thee should accept my offer, thee shalt be transported there to aid in man's defence."

"I will accept thy offer, and I thank thee for giving me another chance. But I must ask thee what hath become of my friend?"

"He ruled humans through a new Age of Fire, but In time, the flame faded once more and he sacrificed himself to rekindle it, but twice, a descendent of his rekindled it, once in a land called Drangleic, another in the land of Lothric."

"It is good that his descendants hath protected future kingdoms. But about this Remnant, does it have Bonfires?"

"Yes. The Age of Fire hath affected all of Eä, (the universe) so the Bonfires* thee are familiar with are plentiful."

"It brings me great relief to hear that. Will I get my god powers back?"*

"…no."

"Awwwww…"

"Go, son of Gwyn. Spread thy light far and wide. Thy ar't the sun itself, the light to drive back the darkness."

Then Death appeared and said "I'll take you to where you need to go. Get in the carriage."So Solair got in the carriage, and Death grabbed the reigns, shouted "HYA!" As he cracked them. And off they went through time and space. Millions of years later, Solair was literally kicked off over the Emerald Forest.

 **•** **Praise the Sun gestire in Stickman form: \o/**

 **•** **Bonfires are fires directly linked to the First Flame, and allow an Undead to come back to life.**

 *** (Fan Cannon/Lore!) Solair was the son of Gwyn, who was basically the God of Sunlight. Solair was one of his sons, and was next in line to become the new Sun God. He was also the God of War for a little while when his older twin brother, the Nameless King (the previous god of war) betrayed his family and joined the Everlasting Dragons, who Solair's family and others were at war with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meet the students part 1

I own nothing

Solair came too in the middle of a courtyard. He was sitting on the ground amidst a large pile of luggage.  
"I said watch it! This is the second time this has happened to me today!" An annoying female voice whined. He looked up. There stood a beautiful but annoyed girl. She had long white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white battle skirt and tall heeled boots. She looked about 18.  
"I- sorry I didn't se-" he started only to be cut off.  
"I mean what is wrong with people?! Is it a thing now to run into someone and ruin their perfect pile of luggage?! I mean doesn't anybody know who I am?!" She raged. Solair got to his feet and brushed himself off.  
"Sorry Miss. May I be if any assistance?" He asked trying to charm her into stopping yelling.  
"No! You've done enough damage already! The last thing I need right now is you to get your filthy fingerprints all over my brand new luggage! It's imported from Atlas you know!"  
"I-I-I what art thou name, Ice Queen?"  
The teenager actually seemed offended by this.  
"How dare you?! I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! You know what! I don't want to be in your presence any longer. Leave me!" Weiss exclaimed shooing him away by flicking her hands.  
Solair simply stared in confusion, turned, and walked in the direction of the forest he had seen before he was kicked off Death's carriage.

The next day

The forest was infested with strange creatures. Their flesh and fur as black as midnight, most with bone like armour protruding from their skin, and blood red eyes. There were many varieties, some boar like, others like werewolfs, and snake-creatures. Most variants had bony armour covering most of their bodies. He also saw a massive bird variant fly overhead, but he scared it off with a volley of lightning spears. He had already spent the night in the Forest. He was pondering just how he was to go about aiding this world, when he heard the noise of several catapult like contraptions being set off one after another, and he looked up through a hole in the trees. He saw several people, probably in their late teens, flying through the air, and rapidly descending. They appeared to have no method of slowing  
their fall, although one was glowing white-grey, and screaming, "I CAN FLY!" After a few seconds of confusion, he heard several crashes, a boy's voice in the distance call a thank you, and a girl's voice answer sorry. Deciding to investigate, the Warrior of Sunlight made his way in the direction the group.

Minutes Later

Pyrrha and Jaune were currently fleeing from a giant Deathstalker. (A scorpion like Grimm.) They had woken it in its cave when Jaune had grabbed the glowing stinger on its tail, as he thought it was the relic they were supposed to get as part of the initiation to Beacon Academy. They had run out of the cave, but the Deathstalker had followed them. It was currently chasing them through the forest, and it was smacking trees out of the way with two massive claws. It was fast, but so were they. Then Jaune tripped on a log. Pyrrha turned, and stared in horror. In moments, the Deathstalker was upon him, it's stinger poised it strike. Pyrrha was about to try and shoot it's eyes out with her rifle, but both her and the Grimm were distracted as a spear made of lightning hit the Deathstalkers left side, and a voice shouted "You shall not take the boys life today, beast!"  
The Grimm didn't listen, as it brought its stinger down on Jaune. Or it tried to. It was deflected by a man in iron armour, with a box-like helm and white cloth with a smiling sun on it covering his chainmail shirt, holding a straight sword in his right hand, and a circular metal shield in the other, also adorned with an aloof sun. The man must have been incredibly strong to accomplish such a feat, but then he also stabbed the Deathstalker in one of its many eyes, lightning sparking across its face, temporarily blinding it.  
"I have no idea what this creature is, but I believe a retreat is in order if we wish to survive." said the man as he sheathed his sword, put his shield on his back and helped Jaune to his feet. After a "yes" from Pyrrha and na exhausted nod from Jaune, they dashed off. Moments later, the Deathstalker recovered and gave chase.


End file.
